La Sombra Del Héroe
by Darleen
Summary: El personaje principal de NWN2 tiene una hermana menor ¿Qué sucederá cuando Ciara decida ir a buscar a su hermana a la ciudad de Noyvern? Romances entrecruzados y peleas de hermanas. Donde el honor y la amistad tratan de vencer los celos y los reencores.
1. El comienzo de un héroe

**Capítulo uno****: Los comienzos de un héroe**

Jenna alzó la copa en el aire, victoriosa.

"¡Aplausos para los ganadores del Torneo de la Cosecha!" gritó desde la rama del árbol. Acababan de entregarles el trofeo de la Cosecha, un premio que se les entregaba a los ganadores de las competencias, una de talentos, en la que Amie, aprendiz de maga había hecho una demostración sin igual; el desafío del granuja, una competencia de astucia, sigilo y rapidez, en ello habían ganado gracias a Ciara, siempre tan hábil desde pequeña, aquella era una de las pocas cosas en las que se destacaba con respecto a su santa hermana, rápida de manos; la competencia de tiro, en ella Jenna se había lucido dándole a las diez botellas que había como blanco, creando así una marca inmejorable, aún que claro, si le hubiera dado la oportunidad a Ciara ella habría podido hacerlo, después de todo habían tenido el mismo maestro, pero Jenna nunca le daba la oportunidad de lucirse; y por último la pelea de la cosecha, en ella Amie, Bevil y Jenna les habían dado una paliza, primero a Lara y sus dos hermanos y luego, a los Mossfeld, los antiguos ganadores del torneo. Ciara no se cansó de protestar por que la hubieran excluido de la competencia más divertida 'No podíamos participar todos, y tú eres la más pequeña' había dicho Jenna con aquella insoportable voz de sabionda que tenía, como la detestaba, siempre aprovechándose porque le llevaba cuatro años.

"Ya baja o te harás daño" le dijo Bevil sonriente con una jarra de aguamiel en su mano, que había conseguido luego de jurar que no le daría nada a Amie para que no volviera a hacer el ridículo. Algo que hizo sonrojar a la chica hasta las orejas.

Ciara estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído de brazos cruzados, aún ofendida por no haber podido participar en la pelea. Maldición, como habría deseado patearle el trasero a Wyl Mossfeld para quitarle aquella sonrisa de idiota de su rostro. A su lado Amie intentaba animarla.

"¿Viste la cara de Mossfeld? Estaba furioso" festejó su hermana, como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos Ciara soltó un gruñido "Pasará bastante tiempo hasta que cobre suficiente orgullo como para volver a encararnos".

Los Mossfeld, Wyl, Ward Y Webb, eran tres hermanos cuya mayor diversión era hacerles la vida imposible a Jenna, Ciara, Bevil y Amie. Webb no era tan malo, y Ward, no estaba nada mal, dejando de lado su antisocialismo, era Wyl el verdadero problema, era más que molesto. Amie solía decir que era por que estaba coladito por Ciara, como todos los chicos de Puerto Oeste, y que estaba celoso por que fuera la mejor amiga de Bevil, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a alguno de los Mossfeld enamorado de ella hacía a Ciara desternillarse de risa. Sin embargo por otro lado le daba furia, cansada de ser considera por siempre como la pequeña y linda hermanita de Jenna, la chica más prometedora de Puerto Oeste, siempre tan servicial, parecía una maldita paladín.

"Vamos hermanita" dijo Jenna bajando del árbol de un ágil salto "Mírale el lado bueno, tú puedes seguir compitiendo, éste era nuestro último año".

"Como digas" masculló.

"Vamos, una sonrisa" pidió Bevil.

Ciara frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado. Jenna le hizo una seña al muchacho que sonrió cómplice.

"No seas amargada Ciara, vamos, sonríe, sonríe" Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"No ¡Bevil!" gritó entre risas.

"Di: No seré una amargada" rió Jenna.

"¡No seré una amargada¡Para!"

"Déjala Bevil o la vas a desarmar" pidió su hermana mayor sonriendo.

"Como quieras, pero en cuanto vuelva a ver esa cara de enojo…"

"¡Ya comprendí!"

"Así me gusta, ahora vámonos Ciara, papá estará esperándonos"

"Si, seguro, ya puedo imaginarlo, preocupado por que sus niñas no llegan a casa, puede que incluso esté llorando" respondió con sarcasmo.

"Ya, vamos" rió por la gracia. Daeghun no era exactamente del tipo paterno, era más bien una especie de tutor para ambas, especialmente para Ciara, quien había decidido aprender todos los secretos de la naturaleza que él pudiera enseñarle.

Ciara y Jenna entraron a la casa riendo, la mayor con la copa bajo el brazo. Sin embargo sus sonrisas se esfumaron al ver a su padre parado frente a la chimenea, la espalda recta con las manos tras la espalda, contemplando el fuego con expresión pensativa. No parecía haberlas escuchado llegar, o tal vez sólo no les había prestado atención.

Ciara, sabiendo que no tenía ganas de escuchar ningún sermón se apresuró para subir las escaleras a su habitación, sin embargo Jenna se quedó allí.

"¿Papá…?" preguntó algo preocupada, le dolía verlo así. Daeghun no era un hombre que reflejara sus emociones, siempre tan frío y tan distante… pero era la única familia que Ciara y ella conocían y no podían evitar quererlo y preocuparse por él, sabía que algo le provocaba esa permanente tristeza tras sus ojos, tristeza que también veía en el espejo tras los suyos.

"No las oí llegar" dijo Daeghun con su voz calmada, no había ni una nota de tristeza en ella, ni una mota de sentimientos "¿Dónde han estado?"

"Con Bevil y Amie… afuera" Jenna sonrió, de seguro la noticia alegraría a su padre, se sentiría orgulloso de ella "ganamos el trofeo de la cosecha, las tres competencias, me han obsequiado una capa de la cosecha ¡Nadie lo había logrado desde Cormick!" exclamó emocionada.

"Si, ya lo había oído, felicidades" respondió sin emoción, sin siquiera mirarla.

Jenna bajó la mirada decepcionada de que su padre no estuviera orgulloso de ella, y ni siquiera le prestara atención a su éxito. Había tenido la esperanza de que aquella vez al menos le diera un honesto "felicidades, hija", o que como mínimo la mirara a los ojos y le sonriera cálidamente, como cualquier padre haría con su hijo. Daeghun no era su verdadero padre, su verdadero padre era totalmente desconocido para ambas, y su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía tan sólo cuatro años y Ciara unos pocos meses de vida. Pero ellas lo veían como su familia, su padre, aún que parecía claro que él no las veía como tales, al manos no a Jenna, parecía culparla por algo, aún que no sabía muy bien qué.

"¿Dijiste que estaban con Bevil?" preguntó Daeghun repentinamente volteando a verla con el ceño fruncido.

"Si… ¿Algún problema?" preguntó sin agresividad en su voz.

"Si"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Él no es el hombre correcto para tu hermana y no me agrada que pase tanto tiempo con ella".

"¡Bevil es un buen chico!" estalló furiosa, aún que más que nada por el hecho de que pareciera tener más instinto paternal con su hermana menor.

"Es un joven débil que no sobresale del resto de los de Puerto Oeste. Si algún día se marcha, él no irá con ella, carece de coraje. Además es mucho mayor para ella"

"Bevil no es ningún cobarde"

"Él no la merece" dijo alzando la voz, pero aún con su tono sereno.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que es mejor para ninguna de nosotras? Tú no conoces a Bevil… ¡Ni siquiera conoces a tus propias hijas!" dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se precipitó escaleras arriba reprimiendo las lágrimas. Desde niña que Daeghun, indirectamente, le había enseñado a ambas no llorar en público, las lágrimas eran debilidad, así como los sentimientos hacia los demás. Era un mundo duro y sólo se sobrevivía a él siendo de igual forma.

"¿Por qué tantos gritos?" preguntó Ciara al verla entrar y arrojarse en s cama.

"Nada Ciara, sólo… quiero que cuando seas más grande te cases con Bevil"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó "¿Has perdido la cabeza?"

"Amie me lo dijo, todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Bevil Estornino"

"¿Amie…¡Excelente¡Que buena amiga¡Y no me gusta Bevil, tan sólo dije que era un buen chico, es… muy mayor para mi"

"Jamás te ha importado que los hombres sean mayores a ti, ni siquiera de niña. Cómo con aquel joven soldado que trajiste a casa"

"¡Estaba herido, tan sólo lo curé¡Fue mi… contribución en la batalla de Noyvern!"

"Le tienes un odio inexplicable a Noyvern, y si mal no recuerdo luego andabas muy enamorada de tu misterioso héroe. No dejaste de llorar por días cuando se marchó"

"¡Era sólo una niña¡Todas las jovencitas tenían amores platónicos!"

"Como sea, duérmete, quiero disfrutar de mi larga noche de descanso"

A mitad de la noche las despertaron unos gritos que no eran necesariamente de alegría. Nunca en su vida habían escuchado algo parecido, y sin embargo resultaban inconfundibles. Eran una mezcla de gritos de terror, de batalla, crepitar de fuego y el rose de los aceros, una batalla.

Ciara se levantó de un salto y se puso los pantalones y una blusa, antes de que su hermana pudiera siquiera decirle que se levantara. Luego abrió su cofre a los pies de su cama, de allí sacó su mochila, una daga, un carcaj lleno de flechas y su arco.

Vio como Jenna colocaba en su cinto su espada de hoja rojiza, antiguamente había sido mágica, pero ya había perdido su poder luego de la muerte de su madre. Ella se colocó el carcaj en la espalda y se colgó el arco al hombro, justo en el momento en que Amie y Bevil aparecían abriendo la puerta de la habitación con brusquedad.

"¡Puerto Oeste está bajo ataque!" gritó Bevil alarmado, en su mano empuñaba su espada y parecía aterrado.

"Lo sé, será mejor que vallamos, Georg de seguro necesitará nuestra ayuda" dijo Jenna seriamente "Ciara ¿Qué crees que haces? Quédate aquí, será más seguro"

"¡Ni hablar, no me esconderé como una cobarde, tú misma lo dijiste, Georg necesita nuestra ayuda"

Janna pareció debatirse entre la preocupación de por su hermana menor y la prisa por ir a defender la aldea "Muy bien, pero no quiero héroes, no hagas nada estúpido"

"¿Podemos irnos ya?

Amie que parecía más calmada que Bevil asintió con igual firmeza.

-¡Vamos!

Salieron de la habitación a toda prisa y corrieron hacia las escaleras. Antes de bajar, Ciara le dirigió una fugaz mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su padre.

"¿Han visto a Daeghun?" preguntó segura de que él no estaba allí.

"No, pero de seguro está defendiendo la aldea" respondió Bevil.

Ciara asintió pero no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta que reprimió con todas sus fuerzas.

Escaleras abajo todo estaba vacío, la copa del Torneo de la Cosecha estaba sobre un estante, en la chimenea aún crepitaba el fuego, aún que algo más apagado que antes. Jenna caminó pausadamente hacia la puerta, temía a lo que se enfrentaría una vez que la cruzara. Alargó la mano, pero no alcanzó a tocarla cuando esta voló en mil pedazos y por ella entraron tres enanos de piel oscura y ojos rojos, dos de ellos portaban hachas, y uno un enorme martillo plateado. Ciara quitó los brazos de su cara, con lo que había protegido sus ojos de las astillas, y con la rapidez de un elfo, descolgó su arco, encajó una flecha y la disparó directo a la garganta del enano que sostenía el martillo de guerra. Amie lanzó una bola de fuego contra el segundo y Jenna acabó al tercero descargando un golpe sobre su cabeza con su espada.

"Bueno, eso fue fácil" dijo Jenna.

"¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?"

"Si no me equivoco son duergars" Ciara examinó a uno de los enanos muertos recordando lo que había leído en las notas de su madre. En ellas había desde criaturas de la superficie, como elfos y enanos, hasta de la infraoscuridad, como los drows, las drañas, los duergars y una cantidad inimaginable de monstruos.

"¿Y que se supone que hace un duergar en Puerto Oeste?" dijo Amie parándose a su lado.

"Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, síganme" Jenna atravesó el hueco de la entrada, ahora carente de puerta y salió al exterior.

A lo lejos se veían diferentes combates entre los porteños y los extraños invasores. Algunas casas estaban en llamas, y el puente que conectaba la casa Farlong con el resto del pueblo era una batalla campal.

"Jenna, Ciara, me alegra ver que están bien. Vi un par de esas cosas entrar a su casa" dijo una voz sobresaltándolos.

Ciara volteó a ver y se encontró con el amable rostro del hermano Merring, un clérigo que desde hacía años intentaba predicar en vano, la fe de Illmater, el señor del alba. Estaba agachado sobre un hombre inconsciente que no pudo reconocer debido a la sangre en su rostro.

"¡Hermano Merring¿Ha visto a nuestro padre?" preguntó Jenna

"No, me temo que no lo he visto"

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Pues estas criaturas han llegado de la nada. Vayan a hablar con Georg en el puente, él sabrá explicarles, y de seguro que necesita su ayuda"

"Muy bien"

"Y Jenna… antes de que te vallas, toma estas hiervas, si encuentras algún herido, dáselas, no lo sanarán, pero aliviarán el dolor hasta que yo pueda hacerme cargo de ellos" le entregó una bolsita de tela.

La chica asintió y les hizo una seña a Bevil, Ciara y Amie de que la siguieran.

Pasaron junto a una carreta en llamas y guardaron silencio mientras sentían el calor del fuego sobre sus cuerpos. Ciara se asomó y disparó una flecha contra el único duergar cercano, salieron de su escondite y la chica dio un giro completo, arco en mano al escuchar un gemido en un rincón.

"¡Ciara, no dispares!" gritó Jenna repentinamente apartando el arco de un manotazo.

"¿Qué?" Ciara la miró confundida, pero entonces descubrió que lo que ella había confundido con un enemigo, no era más que Ward Mossfeld, bueno, o al menos eso parecía, estaba tan herido que apenas se le reconocía.

"¡Ward!" la mayor de las hermanas se arrodilló a su lado "no te había reconocido con tanta sangre…"

"¿Qué tal Jenna¿Vienes a regodearte? Habría podido con ellos, pero…"

"Pero eres demasiado inútil"

"¡Ciara!"

"¿Qué? Es la verdad, míralo, no ha podido con unos cuantos enanitos"

"No venimos a regodearnos de nada ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?"

Ward le dirigió una intensa mirada con sus ojos pardos pero luego bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Ciara rodeó los ojos.

"Dale las hiervas" le dijo Bevil.

"Si, pero no será suficiente, no importa que no sienta el dolor, se desangrará sin darse cuenta" le dio un poco de las hierbas "come estas hiervas Ward, te aliviarán el dolor".

El muchacho se comió las hierbas sin poner objeciones, aún que no pudo evitar una expresión de asco al masticarlas.

"¿Y qué prepones que hagamos?"

"¡Jenna, necesito tu ayuda!" se escuchó la voz de Georg, el líder de los milicianos, desde el tumulto en el puente.

La chica miró al Mossfeld junto a ella y luego hacia el puente. Se mordió el labio, indecisa.

"Vamos, Ciara, encárgate de Ward, luego reúnete con nosotros –decidió al fin, encontrando una solución para dejar a su hermana fuera de peligro y ayudar a Ward.

"No voy a quedarme de niñera de Mossfeld. Para eso está Merring ¿Me has visto cara de curandera o algo?¡Soy exploradora Jenna!"

"¡Ward morirá si lo dejamos aquí!" gritó clavando en su hermana sus intensos ojos claros. Aquellos ojos eran increíblemente poderosos, podían ser tan cálidos que reconfortaban por dentro o tan fríos que aterrorizaban a sus enemigos, eran claramente ojos de ascendencia planaria, de borde celeste y casi completamente blancos, similares a los de un lobo, su único rasgo aasimar en todo su cuerpo, el mismo rasgo que las identificaba como hermanas, por que de otra manera eran completamente distintas, Ciara parecía más elfa que Jenna, algo imposible, pues su madre había sido una aasimar, y hasta donde sabían su padre era humano, o al menos eso le había dicho Emerelle a Daeghun.

"Te detesto" masculló Ciara. Colocó el brazo de Ward alrededor de su hombro y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para transportarlo hacia un lugar más seguro.

"No tendrías que haberlo hecho ¿Cómo sabes que yo no te habría dejado morir si la situación fuera la opuesta?" dijo el chico sentándose en la hierva con la espalda apoyada en un árbol mientras ella sacaba un frasco de poción de su mochila.

"No lo hago por ti Mossfeld, pero cuando a mi santa hermana se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de quitárselo. Pues como quiera, usaré una de sus pociones" dijo destapando un frasco "ahora bébete esto antes de que me arrepienta"

"Gracias…" murmuró Ward por lo bajo, su mandíbula estaba tensa. Se bebió la poción de un trago e inmediatamente pareció mucho mejor, varias de las heridas se cerraron parcialmente.

No era una poción muy poderosa, pero al menos era algo. Sacó unas vendas y le envolvió un profundo corte en el brazo, fuertemente ajustado, para que dejara de sangrar.

Una sensación de electricidad le recorrió completamente el cuerpo al sentir que la mano de Ward se deslizaba por su pierna. Así que era cierto, uno de los Mossfeld la encontraba atractiva. Ward la acercó a ella, acercando sus labios a los suyos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Mossfeld? Ella siempre lo había encontrado atractivo, con su cresta en el cabello, pero Puerto Oeste estaba bajo ataque, y no por que tuviera un lindo corte de cabello dejaba de ser un completo idiota. Apartó a Ward de un empujón.

"Veo que estás mejor, así que ve con Merring o a luchar. Yo voy al puente" le dijo fríamente. Se puso de pié y se volvió a descolgar el arco "Si me vuelves a tocar un pelo Mossfeld, las heridas de los duergars parecerán raspones comparadas con lo que te haré"

Sin darle a tiempo a Mossfeld para una contestación, salió corriendo hacia el puente mientras encajaba una flecha.

"Maldito Mossfeld" masculló lanzando una flecha contra uno de los últimos duergar que quedaban "nunca van a cambiar" Mató al último imaginándose la cara de Ward en él.

"¡Ciara¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no vienes cuando se te llama?" la regañó Georg furioso.

"¡Jenna me obligó a ayudar al idiota de Mossfeld!"

"Podría haber ido con Merring. Olvídalo, no quiero escuchar tus excusas, ayuda a tu hermana a reunir a todos los milicianos que puedan, nos vemos en el granero".

"¡No fue mi culpa!" gritó furiosa. Siguió a su hermana, Amie y Bevil cruzando el puente, y maldiciendo a todos los Mossfeld, Georg y Jenna.

El primer miliciano que encontraron fue Malcom, le ayudaron con un par de duergars que lo tenían acorralado y le informaron que debía encontrarse con Georg en el granero.

Al levantar la cabeza Ciara vio a Tarmas que se enfrentaba a un misterioso mago de raza desconocida, de piel verdosa y dientes afilados como púas.

"¡Maestro!" gritó Amie.

"Ustedes cuatro manténganse al margen" les ordenó el mago cascarrabias.

"¡Amie, no!" gritó Jenna al ver que la chica no hacía caso y corría hacia su maestro.

"La aprendiz queriendo ponerse al nivel del maestro, que conmovedor" dijo la venenosa voz del otro mago. Lanzó un simple hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho a Amie y esta calló al piso.

"¡No!" escuchó que gritaba Jenna, sin embargo ella no se movió, mirando hipnotizada el cuerpo sin vida de Amie.

Bevil le puso una mano en el hombro. Y ella negó con la cabeza, era imposible, Amie, muerta. ¿Qué pasaba con esas promesas de dejar Puerto Oeste juntas y salir en busca de aventuras? No era justo que le arrebataran a su mejor amiga. Escuchó que el mago le decía algo a su hermana sobre unos objetos en su casa que le podrían ser de utilidad, pero no le prestó atención.

"Ciara, vamos" la llamó Jenna "¡Ciara!" tironeó de su brazo hasta hacerla avanzar. Ella sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente, acabar con los monstruos que atacaban su pueblo, y luego buscar y encontrar al mago malnacido que había asesinado a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Buen, puse esta parte para que "conocieran por así decirlo a los personajes. Ciara es más bien la oveja negra por así decirlo, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo con Daeghun que se entienden, por así decirlo, y como no era la trazón por la cual Esmerelle y la esposa de Daeghun (cuyo nombre no me acuerdo jeje) regresaron a Puerto Oeste durante la batalla, es como que su padrastro no la culpa por ello. Jenna es más bien el esquema perfecto de héroe, se preocupa por los demás, no es egoísta, todo lo contrario a Ciara digamos, son comoel shing-shang jajaj. Sin embargo la historia se centra en la más joven de las hermanas y es desde su punto de vista. 

El próx cap creo que ya va a ser en el capítulo dos del juego. Si, ya se, es muy adelantado, pero todo lo anterior es muy tedioso ¬¬. Admas... APARECE BISHOP!!!!!!!!!! XD

jajajaj affff.

Saludos gente


	2. Visitas Familiares

**Capítulo II: Visitas familiares**

Cinco meses. Ese era la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde que Ciara viera a su hermana marcharse Noyvern. Como no, la hija mayor, la gran estrella de la familia había viajado a la gran ciudad para salvar a su pueblo.

Cualquiera era un gran héroe si le daban las oportunidades de mostrar su valía, pero las oportunidades tan sólo eran para la mayor ¿Cierto? Que la pequeña salvaje de Ciara se quedara en casa para que luego, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad pudiera casarse con algún patético granjero con el deseo de ganar el concurso del cerdo más grande como única meta en la vida. Pues bien, no pensaba dejar las cosas así, y era por eso que había viajado ella misma a Noyvern

¿Qué problemas podía tener? Los caminos eran seguros en aquel momento ¿Y todo gracias a quién? Por supuesto, a la famosa Jenna Farlong. Se había asqueado de escuchar las alabanzas de la gente de Risco Alto "Jenna salvó a mis niños" "Jenna buscó al holgazán de mi esposo" "Jenna estableció la paz con los hombres lagarto" "Acabó con todo el campamento de bandidos" "Rescató a los secuestrados" "Salvó a Galen" Cualquiera diría que era un avatar o algo parecido, maldita miliciana…

Pues ahora estaba en Noyvern y sería ella quien se hiciera un nombre ¿Cómo? Bueno, ya lo averiguaría con el tiempo y sino, siempre podía colarse en el grupo de su hermana, todo en el buen nombre de la aventura.

Ya había anochecido, por lo que prefirió no pasar demasiado tiempo en las calles, sabía defenderse, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer si se veía rodeada de una pandilla de criminales. Y si mal no recordaba, Daeghun le había indicado dónde se encontraba la taberna de "tío Duncan".

No le costó mucho encontrarla, tal como su padre le había dicho estaba señalada por unas banderas rojas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entrar alguien que salía chocó con ella.

"Mis disculpas señorita" dijo el hombre.

Ciara lo miró, era apuesto, de cabello castaño y ojos grises, vestido con una túnica celeste que llevaba el ojo de Noyvern plasmado en el pecho. Parecía algo preocupado, no que a ella le interesara.

"¿Nueve de Noyvern¿En una taberna de los muelles? Soy algo novata, en lo que a la ciudad respecta, pero creo que esto es algo anormal ¿O me equivoco?" comentó algo divertida.

"Asuntos de Lord Nasher, nada que deba preocupar a una civil, quiero decir, ciudadana" hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

"Pero yo no soy ciudadana" aclaró antes de que se alejara "Por suerte" agregó por lo bajo y entró en la taberna. Allí todo era un descontrol, todos parecían muy alborotados por algo.

Visualizó a Jenna charlando con un elfo, un mago a juzgar por la túnica que llevaba. La mirada altiva le recordaba vagamente a Tarmas ¿Por qué todos los magos eran tan arrogantes?

Se quitó la capucha dejando que el cabello negro callera sobre sus hombros, le gustaba su cabello, en especial por que era completamente distinto al de Jenna, que era castaño claro, aparentemente como el de su padre.

Un semielfo junto a la barra, que había estado bebiendo cerveza de su jarra la vio y escupió toda la cerveza de su boca, comenzando a toser sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

"¿Esmerelle?" Pronunció con voz ahogada. Ciara abrió la boca para contestar, pero el grito de Jenna la silenció.

"¿Ciara¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Lindo recibimiento" se quejó dejando la capa sobre la primera silla que encontró.

"Lo siento ¿Pero qué haces aquí¿Ha sucedido algo en casa?"

"¿Y por qué debería suceder algo en casa para que yo pudiese viajar a Noyvern? Tan sólo convencí a Daeghun que me dejara marcharme 'en busca de mi aventura' Un lindo discursito que estuve preparando por un tiempo, pero parece que lo convenció por que me dejó venir"

"¿Ella es tu hermana?" preguntó el semielfo.

"Si ¿Es que acaso no lo sabías?"

"Creo que a Daeghun se le olvidó mencionar que Esmerelle había tenido otra hija" respondió molesto "Nada que no le pueda pasar a cualquiera" continuó con tono sarcástico "Cualquiera podría olvidarse de que tiene otra hija adoptiva"

"En Daeghun no me extrañaría" Ciara se sentó cómodamente sobre una silla mirando hacia arriba para ver el rostro de su hermana.

"Ciara…" le advirtió su hermana, luego los presentó "Él es Duncan, Duncan, ella es Ciara, mi hermana perdida según parece"

"Pues me alegro de ser la hermana perdida, así al menos no me asociarán contigo cada vez que me presento"

"Eres igual a ella" dijo Duncan asombrado examinando las facciones de la chica "¿Cuantos años tienes? Que yo sepa Esmerelle no viajó demasiado luego del nacimiento de Jenna, ella… se quedaba… cerca"

"Diecisiete, recién cumplidos, es por ello que me largué de Puerto Oeste, me habrían obligado a casarme con algún criador de cerdos o algo parecido. Según la tradición porteña, debes casarte antes de los diecisiete, de lo contrario eres muy vieja" le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Jenna que tan sólo hizo una mueca. Sin embargo Duncan se volvió a atragantar al oír su edad "tómatelo con calma 'tío Duncan', no querrás dejarme sin familia. Ahogado con una jarra de cerveza, eso sería épico"

"Cierra el pico" Jenna le dio un golpe en la nuca para que callara "¿Estás bien Duncan?"

"Si, si, yo… ¿Has dicho diecisiete años?" volvió a examinar su rostro "En que fecha naciste"

"Primer día del invierno" contestó.

"Así de cálida salió"

"Si… me imagino" murmuró preocupado.

"Como sea ¿Me dan una habitación o qué? No pienso dormir sobre una de estas mesas, parecen sucias"

"' ¡Hey, niña¡Me he pasado todo el día fregándolas!" gritó una chica pelirroja desde la otra punta de la taberna.

"Se nota" murmuró.

"Ciara, concéntrate" Jenna chasqueó los dedos frente a ella "Aún no me has respondido qué haces aquí"

"Vengo a visitar a mi hermana ejemplar y, ya que estoy, a unirme a su grupo"

"¿Qué? Pero…"

"¡De ninguna manera!" exclamó Duncan "Tu hermana anda en cosas peligrosas, su compañía no es lugar para una muchachita"

"Pues la muchachita sabe defenderse muy bien sola" contestó enojada ¿Por qué a todos se les despertaba el instinto paternal con ella?

"Ciara…"

"¿Mas compañía?" una tiflin se acercó a ellos "Parece competente, y me agrada su actitud"

Ciara le sonrió, feliz de tener una aliada.

"Soy Neeshka" se presentó "Nee-sh-ka, con énfasis en el Nee"

"Ciara" le tendió la mano.

"¿Es que acaso no tenemos suficiente con la inútil de la granjera que ahora quieres incorporar a una niña?" dijo la chica pelirroja también acercándose.

"¿A quién le dices niña, mesera¿Por qué no haces algo útil y aprendes a limpiar?"

"¿Quieres que te reduzca a cenizas?"

"¡Chicas!" Jenna se interpuso entre ambas "Aún no he accedido a nada. Ciara, Duncan tiene razón, eres muy joven"

"¡Soy la mejor exploradora luego de Daeghun!"

"Eso está por verse" murmuró un hombre sentado mesas más allá sin siquiera mirarla.

"Bishop, te agradecería que no la provoques, por que quien tiene que lidiar con ella luego soy yo" le dijo Jenna.

"Como quieras 'venerable líder'" accedió ácidamente.

"Mira Ciara, este no es el mejor momento, acabas de llegar en medio de un gran problema" continuó Jenna sin hacerle caso.

"Por favor, tu siempre tienes un gran problema, los problemas te persiguen"

"Eso digo yo" coincidió una muchacha rubia.

"Muy bien, si todos quieren tener parte en esta discusión será mejor que nos juntemos y hablemos como gente civilizada" dijo Jenna, harta de ser interrumpida.

Hizo señas a sus compañeros y todos se reunieron juntando sillas alrededor.

"Muy bien" dijo cansinamente "te los presentaré uno por uno… el paladín es Casavir" el hombre hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza "la elfa es Elanee, a Neeshka ya la conoces, el enano es Khelgar"

"¡Hey!"

"Eres un enano ¿no?"

"Si, pero cuando lo dicen ustedes los humanos suena más ofensivo"

"No lo dije ofensivamente Khelgar" se disculpó "Bueno, tu nueva amiga" dijo sarcásticamente "es Quara" Señaló con la cabeza a una muchacha rubia "ella es Shandra Jerro, se ha unido hace poco a nosotros, el gnomo es Grobnar Manosdegnomo"

"¡A tu servicio! Aún que claro, todo depende de lo que me pidas hacer, creo que preferiría que no me pidieras enfrentarme nuevamente a los trolls del Pozo del Viejo Búho, no se me da muy bien con las armas, pero si quieres que componga una canción, fabrique algo…"

"Gracias Grobnar, creo que entendió el punto" dijo Shandra. Ciara ahogó una risita.

"¿Por quién iba? Si, él es Bishop"

El explorador soltó una sonrisa burlona que parecía ser su marca personal, pero no dio más señales de que acabaran de presentarlo.

"Y el elfo es Sand, él me ayudará con el pequeño problema legal que tengo gracias a los Luskanitas"

"A tu hermana la han acusado de masacrar a toda una aldea" agregó Duncan.

"¿Problemas legales, luskanitas? Parece que te has comenzado a divertir sin mi" apuntó Ciara.

"Esto no es gracioso, son las vidas de gente inocente de lo que estamos hablando, y la vida de tu hermana también está en juego" la regañó Casavir.

"Bah ¿Qué puede saber un paladín de diversión?" masculló molesta.

Neeshka y Bishop ahogaron una risa. Ciara los miró y comenzó a hacerse una idea de con quién le convenía llevarse bien. Jenna le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y luego explicó toda la situación.

"Muy bien ¿Y qué planean hacer al respecto¿Entregársela a los luskanitas?"

"Cómo primer paso deberá ir a ver a la capitana Brelania, sin mal no recuerdo, Sir Greyson la aceptará como su escudero para que así pertenezca a la nobleza de Noyvern y no pueda ser juzgada e n luskan, luego, tendremos que buscar pruebas de su inocencia" informó Sand.

"¿Y a eso le llamas peligroso¿Volverte un perrito faldero de Nasher y buscar pruebas? Te creí más aventurera Jenna ¿No sería más simple buscar a esa Torio y cerrarle la bocaza de una vez por todas? Supongo que así te ahorrarías toda la farsa, y al menos sería más divertido"

"Me alegra saber que al menos alguien en la familia tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros" dijo Bishop "Escucha a tu 'hermanita' Jenna, puede que aprendas un par de cosas acerca de la vida"

Finamente alguien se daba cuenta de que ella era mejor que Jenna, comenzaba a caerle bien el explotador, aún que claro, ella era la mejor exploradora.

"Y es por eso que no vendrá con nosotros, lo último que necesitamos es otra imprudente en el grupo. Voy a hacer esto siguiendo la ley, no veo cómo cometer un asesinato me vaya a absolver de una acusación de genocidio"

"Como quieras, pero me llevarás contigo, no pienso quedarme a limpiar mesas con la mesera"

"Te lo advierto insecto"

"Y si no me llevas contigo" siguió, ignorando a Quara "Te seguiré a escondidas, ya sabes que no me escucharías seguirte ni aún que tuvieras el oído de un elfo"

Jenna rodeó los ojos, convencida de que no lograría hacer que Ciara se hachase atrás.

…………………………………..

"Y por eso Greyson quiero pedirte que aceptes a Jenna…" explicaba Nevalle al caballero que lo escuchaba atentamente.

"Lamento interrumpirte Nevalle" dijo una voz tras él. El hombre volteó a ver para encontrarse con el rostro de Sir Edmund, uno de los caballeros que menos le agradaban pues seguía su propio código y hacía de las tradiciones caballerescas una burla.

"¿Qué quieres Edmund? Estoy en medo de un asunto importante"

"No he podido evitar escuchar por el castillo que buscabas a un caballero para que aceptara de escudero a una tal Farlong ¿Me equivoco?"

"Has escuchado bien Edmund, pero Nasher ya le ha derivado la tarea a Greyson"

"Oh, pero no veo por qué haya que molestar a un noble tan distinguido con una tarea como esa, tiene suficientes problemas de los que preocuparse estando en el concejo"

"Pero no es ningún problema" dijo Greyson cortésmente "Siempre me alegra enseñar nuestro código a los jóvenes aprendices"

"Pero ella no es una aprendiz, ni siquiera sería escudero de no ser por el inconveniente con Luskan"

"Por eso mismo, lo último que necesitamos es que seas tú quien le enseñe el código, temo que no reciba una buena… impresión de lo que significa ser un escudero" el tono mordaz en la voz de Nevalle era algo poco habitual, pero Edmund lograba sacar ese lado en él.

"Por favor Nevalle, es todo una farsa, dudo mucho que a tu genocida le importe el código, lo único que quiere es salvar su pellejo" pareció armarse de paciencia, como si estuviera lidiando con un niño pequeño "Déjamela a mi, yo me encargaré de ella, y luego… si decide que le importa, podrás enseñarle todo lo que quieras"

"¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? Jamás has querido tener un 'estorbo', como has catalogado a los escuderos"

"Digamos que estoy familiarizado con el apellido Farlong, hace unos años me hicieron un favor, quiero cerciorarme de que se los devuelvo"

"Nunca has sido de los que devuelven favores" dijo, suspicaz.

"¡Está bien!" exclamó derrotado "Quiero saber si es la misma chica Farlong que conozco ¿Contento, o quieres más razones? No creo que valga la pena"

"Muy bien, tienes nuevo escudero, pero compórtate, Jenna Farlong ha hecho grandes aportes a esta ciudad como miembro de la guardia, y es una mujer honorable, si Nasher se entera…"

"Amenaza entendida ¿Puedo irme ya?"

"La capitana Brelania te espera en el cuartel de la guardia, no llegues tarde"

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy segura de haber escrito bien los nombres, mi hermano está usando la compu en la que el juego funciona "rápido" por así decirlo, y si, el lenguaje es medio gallego por que me acostumbré a escucharlo, prácticamente me imagino las escenas en el juego mientras escribo ¿Es eso normal? Creo que voy a tener que dejar de jugar por un tiempo XD

Cambié a Greyson por Edmund por que si bien Greyson es muy lindo (jaj) Edmund es más importante en la historia y me cae mejor jajaj el otro me aburrió demasiado con el código de los caballeros, mientras que Edmmund lo leyó de forma más… pasajera X)

Además se viste como Bishop jajaja.

Bueno, adiosessss.


End file.
